


For Ease Of Use

by blessedharlot



Series: Morgan's Bodyguard [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Age Difference, Belt Bondage, Bicep Binder, Breast Caning, Canes, Caning, Concussions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Leg/Ass Caning, Morgan is a Pain Slut, Morgan is not a sub tho, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Painplay, Poly Jess, Poly Morgan, Sex while injured, Sin Universe, Stinging Pain, Vittorio is a slut i think we all know this well, adoptive incest-adjacent, and love him for it, cocksucking, foot caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: When Jess is injured, both he and Morgan come to rely on her blessed bodyguard Vittorio for very important care.





	For Ease Of Use

"Are you hearing me, Morgan? Jess is safe."

Morgan swallowed and nodded. She didn’t know what else to do with herself.

"He's in one piece," Nic continued. "He'll make a full recovery. He even managed to complete his mission. Now, he needs to be careful -- concussions are serious business, and this was a bad one. But he's going to be alright." Nic smiled. "No need to worry."

"I'm fine, Nic, I understand." Morgan did her best to look fine, and to someone else who wasn't family she may well have succeeded. But after a lengthy conversation of reassurances, Nic still had that look about him… like a doting father. And Morgan couldn't bear any more of it.

"We'll clear my schedule,” she said, standing up to encourage the exchange to end. She looked to her assistant, Annis, and to her Captain Santi, nodding to both. "I will translate to the Medica Center in an hour's time and see him then. Please alert the center, Captain Santi, and prepare the proper security."

"Of course, Obscurist," he replied crisply, and he stepped away, out the door of the office. Morgan’s already high tension level skyrocketed with his absence. _ There's no need for that, Morgan _, she told herself.

"Oh, now, of course, dear,” Annis said sympathetically. “We'll get you set up to stay just as long as you like. We'll return here, will we? When you're ready.”

"Yes, thank you, Annis." 

And Annis left, sweeping two more guards out with her.

Morgan was upset with herself for being so deeply shaken by a simple near miss on Jess' part. This was an inappropriately emotional response for a simple, recoverable injury, and she felt childish. All these parental types around her didn't need to make her feel worse.

"Well, give him my love,” Nic said, “and tell him I said he was an idiot for the chances he took." He came close and leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

"Oh, I will, don't worry," Morgan said with an edge. She had a sudden and intense awareness of his resemblance to his brother, as she carefully hugged him goodbye. 

Then she sent everyone out of the room. 

Impulsively, she quickly pulled from her own energy stores and performed the smaller ward she could use for birth control.

And then she sat quietly.

Until Captain Santi returned.

“The Medica Center expects us in about an hour,” he said politely. “There’s an Obscurist on the other end holding the destination for you.”

“Thank you, Vittorio,” she said, staring at the floor. 

She really hadn’t meant to use his first name, yet. That was for… more intimate times. When they were meeting in private.

_ We’re in private now, _ she thought.

Perhaps having registered the name she used, Vittorio stepped toward her now, with purpose. And when he reached her, Morgan stood and grabbed at the front of his uniform, and put her lips to his. 

He returned the kiss, mouth wide open, tongue meeting hers and pressing into her. The pressure kept her from rattling out of her skin.

She groped for his belt and he yanked up on her skirts and then she was against something - she wasn’t sure what - and he was thrusting into her and she was digging her grip into his shoulder blades.

And some of her pointless panic was knocked out of her by Vittorio’s rhythm, as she tried not to scream.

"Morgan? Is that you?"

"Jess, stay where you are, don't get up,” Morgan insisted. “I'm just adjusting my eyes, so I don't trip on you in the dark."

"I’m fine, don't fuss. Here," he said, and a bedside lamp lit up and chased away the darkness.

Jess sat on his infirmary bed, looking simply a bit bedraggled and tired. 

"You're not supposed to do that," she fussed. “Minimal light.”

"Low light is fine," Jess assured her, reaching a warm hand to her hip and smiling as she came close.

Once Morgan sat down next to him, she found a bruise showing under his hairline on one side of his forehead. Knowing the way his hair normally sat, she could also tell where he’d gotten stitches, on that same side.

“Minimal light,” she repeated. “Lots of fluids and rest. Avoid unnecessary movement or exertion.”

“Stick to the prescribed diet,” Jess sighed dramatically. “But it’s not minimal light, it’s avoid bright light. That’s two completely different things.”

Morgan shook her head in mild annoyance, certain she was also smiling quite broadly to be touching him again.

“Hi,” Morgan said.

“Hi,” Jess replied with a smile.

She pressed her lips to his, and her heart spun in her chest -- that pale, giddy dizziness that still rushed through her when they’d been apart and came back together for another first kiss.

“Please get me out of here,” Jess said, dropping his voice down to a whisper. “There’s sick people here.”

Morgan rolled her eyes and fussed over him some more as Jess stood. Then she insisted on taking his hand and leading him out the door.

Her team of guards took them to her carriage -- one of the fancy new carriages this time, with a smoother ride for Jess. Captain Santi waited there to hold the door for them both, and when they entered, Morgan realized Santi had pulled extra supplies from the carriage stores: blankets and pillows, and a canteen that she suspected was full of water. 

She made sure Jess was comfortable as possible while Santi conferred with others guards; then he entered the carriage after them and they disembarked.

“Scholar Brightwell, I presume,” Captain Santi said, leaning far forward to offer his hand.

“Captain Santi,” Jess smiled warmly, and took it without having to bend forward. “Big Brother Captain Santi. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Santi nodded conspiratorially. “My little brother warned me about all of you.” 

“Rabblerousers and ne’er-do-wells, the lot of us,” Jess replied.

“I can see that,” Santi said. “How’s your head?”

Jess waved him off. "Oh, you should see the other guy," he said.

"I thought the other guy was the steel plating on a steamship," Morgan said, frowning.

"Oh it was," Jess replied. "I dented him but good."

“Excellent work, Scholar,” Santi said, nodding.

“Thank you. I do some of my best work banging my head against relatively immoveable objects," Jess chuckled a bit giddily.

“You do take after Niccolo, then,” Santi said. 

Jess’ chest shook with laughter, and he smiled.

Morgan wanted badly to have her hand in Jess’ hair, but did so with concentrated care, worrying about bruises and stitches.

Jess narrowed his eyes at her.

“Does that hurt?” she asked, worried.

“Not in the slightest,” he said with mild irritation.

“I’m not coddling you that much, relax.”

“Morgan, you don’t have to coddle at all. I’m fine,” Jess said in reply.

“Ah,” she replied, to Santi. “The Jess Brightwell 'I’m fine'. You know, he once said that to me as he was collapsing to the ground from a perforated liver."

Jess turned to Santi and rolled his eyes.

“You misplace one little stab wound, one time, and they never let you forget it.”

Santi laughed quietly at that. Morgan thought Jess might have genuinely charmed him. That made her happy.

Another hour later, they sat in low lights in Morgan's hotel suite. Captain Santi had arranged for a private supper and Jess had insisted he stay and eat with them. Some roast beef and roasted potatoes later, they all lounged quietly.

Until Jess looked at Morgan meaningfully, and moved to stand.

“Well," he said, an air of certainty about him. "Why don’t I grab my blanket and books and retire to that lovely north side garden for the rest of the evening, let you two get on with things.”

Morgan stared at him.

“What?” she said. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Jess took her hand in his. “Morgan, you’re incredibly tense. You panicked about my welfare until you saw me with your own eyes. You have alchemical work to do this week - enormous amounts of it - and you need to unwind and charge up. And everyone - including you - has made clear that I need to let my very real brain injury heal, or else suffer multiple consequences from each of you.” 

Morgan began to speak and Jess forcefully cut her off.

“My current meds affect my circulation -- pretty profoundly, if you know what I mean. Not only that but I’m supposed to avoid any and all exertion for a few weeks. I can’t and shouldn’t help you tonight. This is what you two came to an agreement for, when I can’t help. Well, I can’t. So, please, with my blessings, have a good time.”

“Jess Brightwell, sit back down immediately,” Morgan said sternly.

“Obscurist, Scholar,” Santi interrupted. “I believe I have something I can add to this conversation, but I’ll need just a moment to address something first.”

“Captain," Jess said, "you don’t need-”

“Why don’t you two continue your private part of this conversation, without me. I’ll return very shortly. Scholar Brightwell, please don’t leave until I come back. Please. If you don’t mind.”

Jess looked resigned, but nodded, and sat. Morgan was confused by the choices both of them were making, and couldn’t fathom how to proceed.

She nodded to Santi, and he left.

“Jess-”

“Morgan, this is exactly what-"

“No, stop," Morgan said. "I don’t need just anybody. Jess, I need you.”

“I can't give you what you need right now, Morgan.” he closed his eyes, his face tight. 

_ That had hurt Jess to say, _ she thought.

She came and sat down next to him, and took his hand in hers. They both sat quietly for a few moments. Morgan stroked his hair, his back.

“Haven’t you... enjoyed the captain’s company?” Jess asked.

“He’s been kind, and solicitous… and arousing,” she chuckled. “He’s helped me manage my… myself. The strain of the work, I mean.”

“Well, that’s why we decided on all this. Please don’t make me continue to plead this case. There’s just the one solution here, Morgan.”

Captain Santi reentered with a soft knock. He carried a long, narrow black bag in his hand.

“Scholar Brightwell,” Santi said. “I took the liberty of buying you a gift. I hope you don't mind."

Jess looked startled, and had mild confusion on his face - which meant he was intensely confused. He looked at Morgan, but she had no clues to give him. Then he stared at the captain, but Santi only gave a small, polite kind of smile.

To pursue an explanation - Morgan suspected - as much as for any other reason, Jess took the bag and loosened the drawstring at one end.

Jess peered inside, and his expression was no less confused, but it was becoming considerably more intrigued.

He reached in and pulled out several beautiful rods… all a pale beige color, with dark streaks through them and a gleam like well-polished wood. Each rod was a different width and had a handle made of thinly wrapped leather.

“It’s a set of modest, but good quality rattan canes,” Santi said. “Suitable for use on anyone you may know who appreciates intense experiences.”

Santi kept his face neutral, clearly waiting to see first how Jess reacted.

Jess, for his part, looked as astonished as Morgan felt. He gave her a questioning look, but Morgan wouldn’t give him the answer he would expect.

“I… this is a surprise to me,” Morgan told him. “I hadn’t mentioned our conversation to Vittorio.”

Jess looked at her with slightly more amused shock, then turned to Santi.

“I should add,” Santi said casually, “A handy thing to know about canes is this: wielding them is extraordinarily easy on the system, demanding very little effort from the wielder. Yet they deliver quite powerful sensations to the one receiving the blows.” 

Jess’ face split into a large grin.

“Should you desire the resource,” Santi said, “I could scare up an instructor at your convenience.”

“Oh, I like you, Captain Santi,” Jess said.

“I’m glad for that, Scholar Brightwell,” he said, grinning.

“Do you think that instructor could work with us tonight?” Jess asked.

“Of course," Vittorio smiled. "Excellent idea, Scholar.”

Jess smiled and shrugged. “We’ll pretend it was my idea, sure! Morgan,” he said giddily. “Do you want to take your clothes off and get beaten until you’re very red?”

Morgan gasped, and watched as Jess gripped the handle of one cane and flicked his wrist. The whipping sound the cane made as it sliced the air stirred something deep inside Morgan.

“Yes!” she whispered. “Yes, I do.”

Jess grabbed her hair and yanked back. 

Morgan gasped as her awareness narrowed, her thinking slowed just a fraction, and that warm liquid vibration started in her head and buzzed down like it was aiming to land between her legs.

She felt Jess reach for her clothes without preamble, without kiss. Her vision settled on his face just in time to watch him look over his shoulder and nod, and then Vittorio's hands were on her too. 

She reached to caress a hand, a cheek. Jess' fingers still had her hair so tightly and firmly that her head was soft and full, and she had to remind herself that her feet were under her. She heard soft, gentle conspiratorial voices around her. Since one voice was Jess, and one Vittorio, she could shudder into a soft fearful state and opened her heart wide for more.

"Morgan," she heard Jess say. "Lay down."

And then the soft bed was under her bare belly and breasts. His fingers were out of her hair, and her senses slowly began to clear.

"-first thing to know about canes," she heard Vittorio say. "Start with your widest diameter."

Jess mumbled something, and Vittorio responded too quietly. Morgan tilted her head to hear better. She saw a rod in Jess’ hand that was a bit wider than his thumb.

"What you think might feel like a tap on her end will feel like more with fear heightening it."

"Morgan," Jess said, clearly now speaking at a volume she was supposed to hear. "You hear me?"

"Mmmm yes," Morgan said. "Just a bit of fuzz."

"How about a cane to the back of your thighs, sharpen your senses a bit?"

"Yes!” She cried. Then she giggled. "I suppose, if you want to."

"If I want to," Jess said quietly behind her.

"She's a very giving woman," Morgan barely heard Vittorio say.

And then a pop of pain across her legs distracted her.

It took Morgan just a half a gasp to get a grip on the sharpness of the blow. The sensation wasn't entirely absent of thud. Instead of the thud traveling to her sternum, the way heavy floggers would, the deepest vibration just reached her hips enough to tickle them._ If that was the thickest cane, though, this whole thing is gonna sting like the devil. _

"Morgan," Jess said warily. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Jess, my love, that was one strike. We talked about this."

"Are you aware you swung an elbow back and nearly hit me?" Jess said.

"... are you serious?" she asked.

"Very."

"Oh."

"Don't hit me,” Jess said.

"I won't hit you. I'll pay more attention. Please keep going!"

Morgan felt the contact resume, this time as little taps while Jess explored… sharper then softer, keeping to one place and then shifting. 

He popped her good again, this time near the crease between her thighs and her bottom. The pain tore across her legs and radiated warmth through her in every direction.

That time she felt herself start to twist around and swing, and stopped just before Jess got a hand up to catch her arm.

"Sorry, sorry!" She whined.

"Do we need to stop," Jess said gravely, leaning down to talk into her ear. "Find something else for you?"

"No!"

"Morgan, we've got other pain options, we'll find-"

"No I love this! I love it, I just…"

Jess gave her a moment to think, rubbing lovingly between her shoulder blades. He pulled himself away from her ear, though, and Morgan could feel the two of them exchanging glances behind her head.

"I just can't keep still," Morgan whined. It had never before bothered Morgan - or Jess - that she couldn’t stomach being restrained. But if it meant not doing this… "I want to keep going, very badly. Jess, please keep trying for me."

She heard Jess talking to Vittorio, and heard the word "wrist." She worked to stay calm. She trusted Jess knew exactly how she felt about that. 

"Morgan," Jess said, "Vittorio's going to hold your elbows for you. Do you want to try that?”

“Yes!”

“I'll keep going unless you kick me. If you do, we're done."

"Yes! Yes. I wont kick."

Soon Vittorio's lap filled her vision, and as she arched her back up to greet him, he curled his crossed calves under her bare breasts. She offered her arms to him with a smile, and he wrapped them around his waist and pinned her biceps to his thighs.

Then Jess started again on her thighs. With Vittorio to press against, she could focus more on the pain, on the high behind the pain, and on Jess’ blows lifting her up to float a bit.

Jess and Vittorio. Their soft talk washed over her as she shifted toward soaring.

_ “That really is easy…” _

_ “It is, it’s just from the wrist, the cane does the work for you.” _

Jess found a rhythm, and Morgan floated in and out.

_ “Is each strike leaving two welts?” _

_ “Correct. It’s the slim edges of the cane that leave welts, the core compresses the flesh underneath it.” _

She floated back in when she realized something.

"Are you intentionally only hitting the bottom half of my backside?" she asked.

"Tailbone avoidance," Jess replied.

"Ohhh," she murmured, nodding softly into Vittorio's lap. "Avoid bones. Yes."

"Are you taking notes?" Jess asked.

"... just curious," Morgan said.

"Mhm," Jess said with suspicion. "I feel an urge to warn Dario before you two play again. And maybe hide my new canes."

"You are mean and ungenerous," Morgan said, and she felt Vittorio shake with a small laugh.

Before she realized it, Morgan was shifting her weight to shake her backside out a bit.

"Where else?" She heard Jess ask.

"Breasts," Vittorio replied.

"Breasts!" Morgan breathed. "God, yes, breasts, yes!"

"If I had to guess, I think Morgan may have some interest in that," Jess replied.

"Alright, stand up." Vittorio had let go of her arms and now tapped one of them twice. 

His gesture and tone cut through her fog and she stood up right away.

"If that was comfortable, Morgan," Vittorio said, "Let’s try this." He unfastened his belt and pulled his loose from his pants with a snap.

"Oh," Morgan whispered lustily. She all but reached for his pants next. But before Morgan could work out the logistics of getting to Vittorio and Jess’ cock simultaneously, Vittorio distracted her by showing her the belt, which had something unexpected glimmering on it.

The belt wasn’t a single strap of leather, it was three shorter pieces connected together by round silver openings in between. There was also a third silver ring, shaped like a half-circle, looped into the leather.

Vittorio handed the belt to Jess, then placed a soft hand on her arm, just above her elbow.

“This can wrap around your arms here, pin your elbows behind you safely,” Vittorio told her, a soft, friendly smile on his face. “It will keep both Jess and your beautiful hands out of the line of fire of any dangerous weapons either of you wield.”

Morgan could feel both of them studying her face at the thought. She never wanted her wrists bound again. Nor her neck, of course. Definitely not her legs. Jess knew all that, and must have worked with Vittorio to find this option when Morgan couldn’t hear.

They’d both worked together to make her feel comfortable.

She nodded to Vittorio, then to Jess.

Jess came close, looking deep in her eyes and wrapping his arms around her as though embracing her. As he held her gaze - eyes sparkling with love and mischief - he placed the belt on her, weaving it around her upper arms. Vittorio did something behind her to help secure it.

When they were done, Morgan was snug in a position she’d never been in. Her shoulder blades were drawn together, her shoulders back and her arms softly straight behind her. The strap held taut just above her elbows. Her wrists were free to flop against her very sore backside. 

Besides keeping her from hitting Jess, this position also showcased her breasts quite wonderfully. That really clinched it. Morgan approved.

“Lean forward a bit,” Vittorio said, in that tone Morgan was disinclined to disobey.

She did, and felt Jess coming close again, a new cane in his hand. This one was thinner than the last. 

_ It will sting even more, _ she thought. _ Thank God my arms are tied or I wouldn’t last. _

_ Stinging pain. What a dilemma, what a delicious torment. Who could I make miserably happy with this... _

"Be careful not to hit anything around them,” Vittorio told Jess, “And hit them both evenly, flat against the chest."

"Why both?" Morgan and Jess asked together. Jess shot her an amused look.

Vittorio picked up a cane himself and stepped in front of her, this one wickedly thin. She’d never even seen a stylus that narrow. Instead of holding it the way he’d repeatedly told Jess to - lightly, one hand on it - he took the handle tight with one hand, and pulled the tip back taut with two fingers of the other. The whole cane arced with his pressure, and he held it hovering in front of her.

"Hitting one breast, especially with the entirety of a thinner cane, like this one, often means more wraparound. The tip always picks up more speed; it lands harder than the rest.” 

He brought the cane toward the soft outside curve of her breast.

“If it curls around a curve on top of that extra speed, you don’t have enough control. If it lands on tender skin, it could unintentionally split it."

Vittorio moved his hand suddenly, and she nearly flinched. But it was a feint; he pulled the cane away without hitting her.

"The cane will split?" Jess asked.

"The skin will," Vittorio replied. "Rattan doesn't splinter. It breaks cleanly."

Jess nodded. Morgan shivered with delight.

"Which brings us to the third rule,” Vittorio said. “Always aim using the tip. Decide where you want the end of it to land, then place the blow."

Vittorio stepped away. And then there was a cane across both of her breasts, held in Jess’ hands. He pulled back and popped it against the top line of her areolas in one easy movement. 

Morgan felt herself suck in air as she heard the whipping sound. When the pain hit, she finally lifted off to flying.

Again their voices went in and out. There was a deep part of Morgan that wanted to know how to wield these canes on someone - how to make them hurt and welt up, like Jess was - but she wasn’t quite willing to sacrifice flight time. Not today. 

So she let her awareness softly circle around them as they talked, only half hearing what they were saying.

_ “-naturally striking with a rhythm. You’ve got a regular rhythm now, and you’re taking her into a trance-” _

Yes, a trance. Almost like a Mesmer. Jess was so good at letting her fly.

_ “-know this intuitively, you’re already shifting from one rhythm to the other.” _

Letting go, dropping everything, that’s what Jess knew she needed… though Morgan wondered idly what the other rhythm was. 

"Alright, the one exception to flat against both breasts is this," Vittorio said.

Morgan's thoughts circled back to the room… and then came to brutally sharp awareness, as something felt like a knife to her left breast.

She let out a short shriek, then sucked in air.

_ That was… so very good, _ Morgan thought. _ Good pain. I hope. Should I be worried? _

Her vision cleared and she looked down. She saw red stripes, but no blood, and Jess looked on with a soft, pleased concentration. Cane light in his hand, he had placed only the very tip to the slope of her right breast now. 

He was aiming for another blow, she realized.

"Fuck!" she said, right as he lifted the cane up and snapped the tip down.

Morgan let out a multi-part whimper, as the pain hit, developed and expanded.

"Right," Jess said, while her vision was still red in the corners. "There's another place you mentioned using canes. And I will tell you, it intrigues me."

"Indeed," Vittorio said, apparently in agreement.

_ What, what other place? Dammit, I missed hearing a list of safe zones for this. _

Jess reached for a pillow and dropped it on the ground in front of him.

“On your knees, beloved,” he said.

“I will not kneel,” Morgan said, brow furrowed.

“No,” Jess clarified. “It’s not a… a kneel. You'll just be on your knees.”

She stared a moment.

“Pretend you're there to suck cock,” Jess offered.

“Oh, okay.” Morgan dropped down on the pillow - which, it turned out, was overstuffed, overfirm, and not very cushiony - and looked back up at Jess.

He leaned in with a smile, grabbed her arm and guided her off the pillow, so her knees were on the floor. Then he swung her around and brought her feet up on the pillow instead.

Soles up. Braced against the firm cushion.

“Oh,” Morgan said, terrified and aroused.

“Does this have a name?” Jess asked, reaching into the bag.

“Generally called a birch rod,” Vittorio said. “Even when they’re not made of birch.”

Jess turned around, and Morgan was confused by what looked like a bundle of canes in his hand, somehow.

Morgan looked closer and realized that it was indeed one very thick handle holding a bundle of 10-12 short canes, each one the width of the tiniest one Vittorio had threatened her with.

Morgan was deeply glad Vittorio was here. She was quite certain that without him, either Jess or herself would be too timid to continue. And one large part of her very badly wanted to feel that across her feet.

_ What I could do with that on all sorts of tender skin? What can you use that one on? Does this work on genitals? Who will let me do that? _

She didn’t have time to ask, because Jess had already gently but quickly dropped down, and swung that bundle directly behind her head, just to startle her with the whooshing sound it made.

“Oh!” Morgan giggled. “You’re so mean!”

As she said ‘mean,’ he popped that bundle sharply against her feet.

Morgan held in a yelp, and breathed heavily to process the fire across the soles of her feet.

Before the sting was entirely gone, Jess started up another quick tapping rhythm… harder, softer, moving, staying stationary in one single spot.

“Thin ones hit more shallowly than thick ones,” Vittorio said calmly, as Jess continued and Morgan gasped harder and harder. “If you do get near important bones, like in the foot, it’s best to use thinner ones, just to be safe.”

Jess continued, and continued some more, as Morgan worked to control her breath to steady the pain. The longer he worked, the less skin there was that wasn’t on fire. 

"Here, Morgan’s not looking and cant see,” Vittorio said. “That startle reflex gives an edge, makes every blow count even more.”

“Yes, it’s remarkable. This is quite easy on me,” Jess said, not slowing down in the slightest.

“I’m so glad,” Morgan blurted in a sharp tone between gasps.

“Now, now. You’re the one who wanted me not to exert myself,” Jess said. “Don’t send mixed signals, you know I shouldn’t be encouraged.”

“I said I’m glad!” Morgan gasped.

“Yes, but it didn’t sound sincere.”

“I meant it- FUCK YOU, BRIGHTWELL.”

Jess stopped, and Morgan would have fallen forward, except that Jess reached for her and Vittorio - still standing - stepped to her simultaneously. She let herself lean against Jess’ shoulder and Vittorio’s leg.

Jess had dropped the birch rod and nuzzled her neck, stroking her hair very softly.

Morgan felt boneless, light as a feather, her head still seared and soaring.

She felt Jess slowly lift himself up, putting a soft, cradling hand back on her head. He stood there next to Vittorio, talking… next to Morgan, her forehead to his hip.

Morgan couldn't help herself. She leaned in to Jess' cock. He wasn’t kidding about the medications. He was flaccid, behind a wet spot of arousal on the fabric of his pants. Morgan didn’t care. The soft swell under the material had just grazed her tongue when Jess pulled back.

"No," he said, swatting her away gently. Then he returned to speaking quietly with Vittorio.

Morgan wouldn't be dissuaded. She moved faster this time, getting his whole bulge in her mouth before he could stop her.

"No!" Jess said sharply, grabbing her hair and pulling out. "You greedy little…" 

He craned her head forward in an exaggerated service pose, while she smirked at him.

"Captain Santi," Jess said, leaning in to hold her gaze. Morgan noticed his tone was brisk and business-like now, and he'd gone back to using the man's title. She didn't know why, and it must have showed. There was a flicker of smugness on Jess' face at throwing her off.

"Scholar Brightwell?" Vittorio replied.

"I have another favor to ask. Please answer honestly."

"Always."

"Would you feel comfortable fucking some screams out of my girlfriend while I watched?"

Morgan gasped, a cold worry suddenly coursing through her veins.

"Are you sure?" Morgan whispered. 

"If that works for you, Jess, I'd be honored," Vittorio replied.

"Are you sure, are you sure, Jess? Are you positive?" Morgan asked, trying to stand up with wobbly legs that failed her. 

Jess stopped her. "Was it up to me to ask?" he asked firmly.

Morgan panted a moment. "Yes," she said tentatively.

"Then I'm the one taking care of it, aren't I?" Jess replied.

Vittorio audibly unfastened his pants next to Jess. Morgan felt her pelvis curl into a small, quick orgasm as she tilted herself full-force toward his cock, aching to have it down her throat. 

Instead of getting him swallowed, though, her lips were only able to graze Vittorio’s tip. Jess had a fistful of her hair, and held her rigidly.

Morgan waited there a moment, groaning. Then she tried leaning in again, and Jess wound his hand even tighter into her hair. 

Other than his cock twitching gently, Vittorio was unmoving.

Her elbows were still bound.

Morgan tried to push past the pain of Jess’ grip, but her eyes watered and she honestly worried he’d pull out full curls just to make his point. He didn’t intend to let her have more of Vittorio’s cock. She half-moaned, half-shrieked, and twisted her face to the side - realizing only as she did it that Jess would allow the side-to-side movement.

“Fuck you, Brightwell!” she hollered as soon as her mouth was free.

“I told you, fucking me is off-limits,” Jess answered.

“No, you fucking me is off-limits," Morgan said. "How bout I find the biggest cock in the building and only let you have the tip!”

“Well, that would be quite rude of you,” Jess said.

“FUCK OFF,” she yelled louder.

Morgan growled through gritted teeth and looked up to Vittorio, who could not keep the amusement off of his face. 

She would make him pay for that insolence. Some other time. First, she badly needed to suck his cock.

“Did we put a silencing ward up?” Jess asked, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

“I don’t believe we did, Scholar,” Vittorio replied.

“Oh dear,” Jess said. “That will make for interesting rumors tomorrow. That usually means we didn’t handle a birth control ward either. Certainly not in the last hour. Morgan-”

“Fuck you,” Morgan said quietly, looking up at Jess. 

It took a great deal of Morgan’s willpower not to smile at the smirk on Jess’ face. He had gotten so good at tormenting her. He had worked so hard to find it in him to be mean for even a few minutes while she was naked. She was so proud of him, she just wanted to scream more epithets at him.

“What a mouth you have on you,” Jess said, before she even got started on any of her choice next words. “Vittorio will have to come in it.”

Morgan gasped as the strain left her scalp. 

Immediately after Jess’ hand left, Vittorio’s palms wrapped around her head and pressed her throat down slowly but firmly on his cock, eventually cutting off her long, gutteral groan of satisfaction. She gave herself up to the heady pleasure of him blocking off her airway and using her to feel good, for as long as she could manage it.

Once her throat was good and sore, Vittorio let go and Morgan could do as she pleased. She luxuriated in long, slow pulls off his rigid erection, and seeing how many places she could touch with her tongue that elicited his tiny gasps.

Eventually Vittorio tensed, and began shuddering in pleasure. Morgan redoubled her efforts until his shudder hit a certain pitch, and she stopped.

When he pulled out, Morgan slumped down onto her tangled legs underneath her, and enjoyed the glow of a good sore throat and warm jaw. 

Then suddenly, Vittorio was lifting her up and moving her.

Then Morgan was in the center of the bed… Vittorio gone, Jess climbing up to meet her.

But he didn’t come for a kiss, or to pin her down. Jess’ face dipped down between her legs.

“Yeess,” Morgan said, the word a long, slow drone of approval.

Her arms might still be pinned underneath her - she wasn’t certain - because Jess’ tongue was silver in more ways than one and soon she had come, and come again. She willed her legs to be still as he worked, worried she might hit his head.

She lost track of how many times she had come. And then she went limp again, and Jess was climbing up to meet her.

Then her arms were free, and she took Jess into a sweet embrace, kissing him with abandon as she floated back down from her high.

They finally pulled apart, and Morgan reached for his cheek. He looked paler to her.

“Jess, are you alright?” She reached both hands out to caress either side of his face, which felt a tiny bit cool.

“I’m just fine,” he said.

“Ugh,” Morgan said. “Vittorio, does Jess look alright?”

She watched Jess roll his eyes as Vittorio came closer.

“Jess looks like a cat that just swallowed a bird,” Vittorio said. “Perhaps a very slightly pale one, but I wouldn’t worry about that. This may be an excellent time for you both to rest, however.”

“Rest,” Morgan said.

“Rest isn’t a half-bad idea,” Jess said.

Vittorio said, “I’m going to leave you two to your sleeping together-”

“Wait-” Jess replied, but his eyes half-closed as he rolled onto his back.

“Vittorio, don’t go,” Morgan said. “Can you stay? Jess, is it alright if he stays? Jess, do you feel alright?”

“Just a slight bit of nausea. It happens, don’t fuss. Doesn’t it happen, Vittorio?”

“It happens. With some frequency.” Vittorio hesitated. “How long do you two have before you have to part again?”

“He’s staying with me the rest of the month,” Morgan said. “That’s final,” she added as Jess looked like he might argue.

“Alright,” Vittorio said. “I’ll stay here tonight then.”

Jess slowly nodded. 

“Yes, please Vittorio,” Morgan said. “Only if you don’t mind.”

“Never, dear lady,” Vittorio replied, though he left to cross the room. “One moment.”

Morgan busied herself pressing a hand to Jess’ shoulder and watching him intently. He rolled his eyes at her as best he could, she could tell.

Vittorio returned, uniform off and just his skivvies on. Morgan had never seen anyone look so handsome in the old school High Garda undergarments of loose underpants and a sleeveless scoop-neck shirt. But Vittorio managed it with flying colors.

He also had water, and tablets for nausea.

“Jess,” he said.

Jess realized what he had and carefully sat up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jess sighed. “Now you’re fussing too,” he added, taking the tablets.

“Prerogative of family,” Vittorio said. “You’ll be forced to endure it, I’m afraid. Now climb in next to your love.”

Morgan smiled at their exchange. She smiled at the weight of Jess’ arm coming over her. She smiled at Vittorio’s warmth pulling up behind her. 

Morgan felt intensely and deeply relaxed, for the first time in she couldn’t remember how long.


End file.
